Anderson Antics
by Alleah
Summary: Gathering of one shots of BadBoy!Blaine and TheaterNerd!Kurt
1. Setting Up

Kurt straddled the platform, finding no other way to reach and paint the little corners of the extended stage.

He knew what everyone thought of him. That he only worked on all of this to kiss up to the teacher so he could get a bigger role.

Let them think whatever they wanted to.

Kurt knew the truth.

Knew that he only did what he loved.

And he loved this.

He loved theater.

Not just the acting part, all of it.

The way that a simple bare stage could turn into an enchanted forest.

The way the costumes he made and helped design would become their own characters.

Kurt knew the truth.

Knew that no matter what anyone thought, this is what he loves, so this is what he does.

Getting a good part in the play doesn't hurt either.

As he finished painting the last little edge that no one would see but Kurt's perfectionism didn't want to leave unpainted, he saw it. Right in front of him. Right on the platform some jerk had decided to crudely draw a penis.

Kurt breathed in and gritted his teeth, willing himself not to explode form anger.

_I can just paint over it_ he thought to himself _It's not too bad_.

He wiggled his hips around a little, his current position making his skin-tight jeans uncomfortable.

He leaned down, now not only straddling the stage, but lying on it.

_I must look ridiculous_ he mused to himself, thankful that no one else was in the auditorium at that time, as he dipped his brush into the paint and started moving it toward the offensive drawing.

"Hummel" Somebody sat behind him, putting their hands on his waist and leaning down so as to lay their body on his "Do you know what you do to me, sitting like this in your tight little jeans?" the boy thrust his hips, pressing his obvious erection against Kurt's ass.

A shiver went down Kurt's spine

"Blaine" he tried to sound angry but the name came out too softly.

_Blaine_

The boy who just transferred to McKinley.

The boy who was a year younger than Kurt but somehow smart enough to be in most of his classes.

The one who wore leather jackets and ripped jeans.

The one that looked tough enough to kill you without even trying.

The one with the piercings and tattoos.

The one who constantly harassed Kurt and obviously transferred into drama to further said harassment.

The one who Kurt wanted to hate but couldn't because of his stupidly perfect face and disgustingly beautiful voice.

The one with the constant cocky attitude but random moments of niceness that made Kurt slowly fall for him, lust after him.

"Get off Anderson" Kurt warned.

"Did you know" Blaine ignored Kurt and started whispering in his ear "That the position you're in right now would be so much more fun if you were naked and I were under you?" He thrust his hips again.

Kurt bit his tongue to stop the moan that wanted to escape him.

"Stop" His voice was weak and breathless.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans" _Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear as he ran his hands up Kurt's legs, getting precariously close to-

"Leave me alone" The words were more of a whine than anything else.

"Hmmm, are you really sure you want that?" Blaine started pressing kisses down the back of Kurt's neck.

A soft breath escaped Kurt's lips as he arched his back into the touch.

He could feel the smile on Blaine's lips, then he did the only thing he could think of.

"What the fuck?" Blaine screamed as he wiped at the fresh blotch of paint on his cheek. He stood up and looked down at Kurt who in turn looked up at him with his most innocent expression.

"Oops, my hand must've slipped" He widened his eyes and waved aroung the paintbrush he was holding.

A smirk took over Blaine's face.

_Stop that _Kurt thought _Stop being that attractive._

"One day Hummel," he chuckled, a low, gravelly, much-too-sexy sound "One day you will be down on your knees Hummel, literally."

As Blaine walked away Kurt moved around in his jeans, the position no longer the only thing making them uncomfortable.


	2. Changing

Title: Changing

Rating: Pg-13  
>Genre: BadBoy!Blaine TheaterNerd!Kurt<br>Warnings: inappropriateness  
>Pairing: KurtBlaine  
>Beta: Hehe none<br>Summary: Kurt starts caning for the play and Blaine walks in behind him into the EMPTY changing room.

**A/N:**

**Personal**: I was bored in class so I checked my email on my phone and a bunch of e-mails popped up from here and I saw that "Setting Up" was actually liked by people who wanted me to keep writing and I just really want to tell you guy, if you're reading this that I LOVE YOU and I nearly burst into happy tears in the middle of class.

**About the story**: Some of you wanted me to continue the story so here goes, but **I must warn you firs**t. "Setting Up was just meant to be a one shot, a little idea that popped into my head, then right after I finished jotting that down this one popped in so I wrote it down, I only posted"Setting Up" because I was bored then I decided to post this one and more scenes keep popping into my head so I'll probably keep writing those out if ya'll want. yesterday I had the first part and the second but only posted the first, today i have 2 and 3 but I'm only posting 2, tomorrow I'll write out 4 and post 3 (hopefully but I might not be able to since I have choir) Get the pattern? I'll always have one part written down before I type out and post the previous one.**Another warning **the parts I'm writing have no true plot (yet) and are all over the place aka they're not in order so part 1 is setting up the stage part 2 (this) is changing for the play and part 3 goes WAY back to the first day of school, so please just bare with me. If this all actually turns out to be longish and I someday somehow in some way turn it into a palpable story I might work out the time frame and re-order all the part so that it's a full and fluid story but as of now I hope you all enjoy random moments of Klaine-ness.

P.S. sorry for the long ass a/n

P.S.S. if you wish to my tumblr is .com/ if you have any questions/comments/concerns about me and or the story you can talk to me there, and if someday I forget to post a par ton here I'll post it on there and might do updated and sneak peeks about what's coming up and if a story is developing. I mightalso start accepting prompts and would absolutely LOVE to meet some of you awesome people.

I'll shut up now, ENJOY THE *cough*SoftSmut*cough*STORY

Kurt grumbled as he slammed the door shut behind himself and locked it.

Why did Shuester demand that he change in the boys dressing room? The girls were totally comfortable with him while the boys, though totally accepting, were still awkward.

Thankfully the boys were stupid enough to not change until the absolute last minute so he found he had the changing room all to himself.

He slipped off his shirt and was about to put it in the dresser when he heard he door open behind him.

"Hey! I'm not dece-" He turned around quickly and held up his shirt to cover his bare chest but stopped dead as he saw who it was.

_Blaine Anderson_

Of course.

Leaning against the door with his trademark smirk on his face Blaine passed his eyes up and down Kurt's body.

The door closed with Blaine's weight pushing it back and a few seconds later the soft click of the lock echoed across the room.

"Y-you know that lock doesn't really work, right?" Kurt stuttered out.

"I got in here didn't I?" The low voice filled the room "But still, I like to at least pretend that we have some privacy."

"And what would we need privacy fo-" Kurt began to ask before Blaine crashed into him and pushed him back against the wall, nibbling softly at his neck.

"Blaine, what are you- what are you doing?" It was hard for Kurt to find words as his mind went hazy with lust.

He tried to move his hands to push Blaine away but only managed to drop the shirt that he had been holding. The rough material of Blaine's shirt rubbed against his bare chest as he started nipping and sucking along his collarbone.

"Blaine sto-stop" A shiver ran up Kurt's spine as Blaine's rough and calloused hands started exploring his sides and his stomach.

A moan started rumbling out of Kurt's throat when-

"Kurt do you know where-" Rachel Berry's voice leaked into the room as she started opening the door.

Kurt quickly pushed Blaine off of himself and started walking toward the door as he took in Rachel's beet red face and shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry" Her eyes fluttered to the floor "I didn't mean to interrupt…. anything." She quickly walked out and slammed the door shut behind herself.

Kurt started towards the door, ready to yank it open and run after her when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their bodies together, Blain's shirt mysteriously gone.

The faint hairs growing on Blaine's chest tickled Kurt's back as he started sucking at the back of his neck.

"Sto-" Kurt's demand was cut short as Blaine softly passed a finger over one of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt's head rolled back and his mouth opened slightly as a moan escaped it.

"You like that don't you?" Blaine muttered against Kurt's back as his finger circled around his nipple, teasing it.

"B-Blaine, stop." Kurt tried to compose himself "Stop. Stop it! You're worse than Karovsky!"

He felt Blaine freeze up behind him and in turn was shocked ou of his lust-filled haze.

Blaine walked around to stand in front of Kurt but kept one of his hands on his waist.

"Don't- don't say that" Kurt was surprised to hear the hurt in Blaine's voice and even more surprised when he saw it in his eyes.

Blaine passed the pad of his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip.

"I haven't even kissed you properly yet, and I would _never_ do anything to you if I knew you didn't want it." Kurt still wasn't sure why he had told Blaine about what was happening with Karovsky when he had never told anyone before and had yet to tell anyone else.

"But I don't want it!" Kurt nearly screamed "And I keep telling you but you don't listen to me!"

Blaine just returned o his usual attitude and smirk.

"Sure you don't honey," he took his thumb off of Kurt's lips and passed it over his nipple. He smiled when Kurt involuntarily moaned and pressed his body closer to the touch.

"Till next time Hummel" He said as the hand Blaine had left on his waist dropped down to his ass and squeezed.

Kurt squeaked and jumped a little, ready to come up with a snarky comment but by the time he had the door closed shut behind Blaine.

He stood there for a while, simply staring at the door, wondering about the enigma that is Blaine Anderson.


	3. New Kid

Sorry for the late update, I'm trying to do it one a day but it's finals week adn I've been really busy and wouldn't let me post anything on thursday or this morning for some reason

I also have my SAT tomorrow so blegh and then I'm busy after that so 4 won't be up until earliest sunday night, but believe me, i think you'll all LOVE IT

also Kate882 I haven't stopped laughing at your comment, thanks for that 3

ENJOY

The clock ticked second by second, hell bent on showing the students each and every second they were spending in the class and not outside on break. Droopy eyes and wide-mouthed yawns filled the room.

Kurt Hummel simply sat in his seat, zoning out but not allowing himself to slump in his seat or close his eyes and drool on the table, being tired was no excuse for looking bad.

The seconds continued to tick and the students continued to wonder when the godforsaken pointless homeroom period would end.

The teacher finished scanning the room, having been with them during their 3 years in high school, she felt no need to call their names and simply needed to look around the room.

"Well," she muttered, Kurt barely hearing her from his sear in the back "I don't know why he's not here but…"

Kurt perked up, everyone who was in his homeroom was currently in the class. There were only a few students in this homeroom, leaving most of the rooms empty, especially the ones around him. He couldn't help but wonder, since everyone he knew was supposed to be here was currently snoring with their tongues hanging out of their mouths or on the verge of doing just that, yet the teacher clearly meant that someone was missing which could in turn only mean-

The door crashed open and the whole class jumped, those who had been asleep quickly snapping out of their rest.

_Who's that? _Kurt wondered.

Knee high combat boots.

_Doc Martens_ Kurt couldn't help but notice, and a newer style than the ones he had.

Ripped skinny jeans.

A tight white shirt under a coal black vest that was as ripped as the jeans and adorned with pins everywhere.

An intricate and oddly beautiful tattoo running up a well toned arm.

Eyebrow piercing, ear piercing, and curly hair that fell over impossibly mesmerizing hazel eyes in just the right way.

Kurt caught himself staring and quickly looked away only to find that everyone in the class had been doing the same, including the teacher.

"Sorry honey," The boy smirked at the teacher as he tossed a paper on her desk "didn't mean to keep you waiting long but the dear old principal wanted to have a nice little chat with me."

"Mr. Anderson, please respect your superiors." The teacher reprimanded him "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure thing babe" he turned to the class whose attention he had completely taken and began talking before she could reprimand him again "Blaine Anderson, 16, I'm a Junior but hey decided I'm too smart for them so I'll be graduating with you idiots instead of those idiots. Transferred here from Dalton Reform School because father decided this hell hole would teach me a better lesson than the other hell hole." He directed his gaze to a girl in the class who had literally been looking at him with predator eyes since the moment he walked into the class "I'm gay" the girl jerked a little with shock at how straightforward the announcement was as Blaine turned to look at one of the jocks who had visibly stiffened up when he said those two words "and if you have a problem with that, then I have a problem with your face." Finally he turned to the teacher and winked "but I wouldn't mind having some fun with you."

"Mr. Anderson!" the teacher gasped, visibly flustered and with a blush creeping up her cheeks "that's enough! Please find a seat and remain silent for the res of the class period!"

_Gay?_ The word took a while to process in Kurt's mind _The first gay guy I meet and it has to be __**this?**_

Blaine's low gravelly chuckle filled the room as he started walking through the class. And kept walking.

_Ohgodno_ Kurt's eyes widened _Please no._

But alas, the fates decided to work against him today as Blaine dropped a worn black messenger bag on the desk next to Kurt's and sat down.

"Hey." Kurt thought he saw a twinkle in the boys eyes but simply huffed and looked away, hoping he would take the clue.

"Don't ignore me sweet face" Blaine took a stray lock of Kurt's hair and played with it.

"Don't touch my hair!" Kurt almost screeched as he swatted the other boys hand away.

Blaine simply smiled at him.

"So the pretty doll _can_ talk"

Kurt felt his face heat up.

_Did he really just call him pretty?_

Sure, the boy looked like trouble but Kurt had to admit he was also way too good looking for his own good.

_No_ Kurt thought _No, I can't do this_.

So he simply turned his head away again.

"Aww" Blaine whined as he placed a hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt was about to turn and tell him to go away when he felt Blaine's lips on his ear.

"You know" Blaine's voice was a low growl as his hand started to move lower on his back "I could make you feel so" and lower "so" and lower "_so_ good."

Kurt jumped up from his seat as Blaine's hand started reaching the curve of his ass. Thankfully the bell rung at exactly the same time.

Kurt snatched his bag off of the desk and just about ran out of the room , not daring to look back as Blaine's laugh echoed in his ears.


	4. Sing

**A/N **

**Personal: **I'm sorry. I AM SO SORRY. Please forgive me, you all probably hate me right now for taking so long to update (hell, i kinda hate myself). I've just been having a crap week and couldn't find time to write this. PLEASE FORGIVE ME anyways it's here and if you didn't hate me you'll probably hate me after I say this- SO apparently life gets int he way of me doing this so it might be impossible for me to update every day so sorry about that. I probably won't even update this every day since at the same time as this I am also working on Run and Hope (Yes, I'm picking Hope back up but that one will only update sparingly since the chapters are way longer than either this or Run. For run I already have the next chapter started but I still need to work on... stuff... yeah... please don't hate me.

**About the story**: WE are signing a Lion Kind medley in my choir and "They Live In You" is one of the songs in it. I had "Born This Way" stuck in my head and my friend was singing "They Live In You" (we were riding the bus together) and so we sang the songs at the same time and figured out that the songs are pretty darn awesome together so I fixed up the details on the mash-up and incorporated it into this chapter (episode? scene?). I'm sorry if it's awkward, I've never written anything using lyrics in it so sorry.

_Kurt is in italics_

_**Blaine is in bold italics**_

There are some parts where they're singing together and it gets a bit confusing, if you need anything cleared up you can ask me on here or on my tumblr (.com/)

Again, sorry for the too long A/N but

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped his bag and ran onto the stage.<p>

The teachers no longer tried to keep him in class since his sophomore year when they realized that even though he wasn't actually inside the classroom half the time, he still managed to get the highest grade in the whole class, which would be saying much more if his school wasn't full of idiots.

Kurt left pretty much every class every day (except for those when he had tests) to work on the stage, but other days he just went onto the stage and pretended that instead of the McKinley aud, he was standing on a huge Broadway stage that was surrounded by a throng of his admirers.

Schuester didn't care what Kurt did, he had actually given him his own set of keys to the auditorium and all of its adjacent rooms and cabinets so that he wouldn't keep interrupting his Spanish classes just to get the keys from him.

Kurt twirled around on the stage, threw his head back, and laughed. Laughed with his whole soul. Laughed like he only could right here. Onstage. Home.

He whipped himself to face forward and smiled.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M"_

Kurt had been pushing and shoving Schuester to let Glee do the song, but until they did, who said he couldn't put on his own little performance?

"_**He-la he-la mamela" **_A chant echoed across the auditorium

Kurt was fazed for a second but continued.

"_Just raise your paws up"_ He smirked as he slowly lifted his hands over his head.

"_**In every creature"**_

Kurt actually paused this time, then he decided to just sing louder than whomever was interrupting him.

"_Cus you were born this way baby"_

"_**He-la he-la mamela"**_

"_My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars"_

"_**In every star **_

_**He-la he-la mamela" **_

"_She rolled my hair put my lipstick on"_

"_**In your reflection"**_

Kurt stood for a second, shocked. He knew this song- he had heard it somewhere before- but where?

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_ he sang tentatively.

"_**He-la he-la mamela"**_ the response came.

"_She said, 'cus he made you perfect babe"_

"_**They live in you"**_

The last note was being held by a low voice, echoing across the auditorium as Kurt stood stock still, the song that had been interrupting him in no way matching the boy that had just walked in from behind the curtains.

"_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far_ "

He continued, unsure of what would happen now that the other singer had revealed himself.

"_Listen to me when I say"_

"_**Oh-oh-io"**_

Blaine smiled like a little kid who had just been told that he could play with his toys a little longer.

"_I'm beautiful in my way _

'_Cus God makes no mistakes"_

Kurt knew he shouldn't continue this, shouldn't lead him on, but something about the way their voices sounded together kept him going.

"_**Ingonyama neng'wen-a-ma-ba-la**_

_**Ingonyama neng'wen-a-ma-ba-la"**_

Blaine sang at the same time as Kurt for those two lines, providing a harmony in the background instead of an echo like before. He started to walk towards Kurt, who matched each of his steps and kept them at the same distance.

"_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way"_

"_**Oh-oh-io"**_

"_Oh there ain't no other way,_

_Baby I was born this way"_

"_**With the fear of a child"**_

"_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave" _

"_**And the spirit of life"**_

Kurt stumbled down a step.

"_Don't be a drag just be a queen"_

"_**They live in you**_

_**Don't be a drag just be a queen"**_

Kurt almost fell down the remaining 2 steps before he realized what he was supposed to do.

"_They live in me_

_Don't be a drag just be a queen" _He sang up to Blaine

"_**They're watching over**_

_**Don't be"**_

Blaine sang as he started down the steps.

"_Don't be"_

Kurt stepped off the last stair and started up the aisle

"_**Everything we see"**_

Blaine stopped at the bottom stair and belted out the last note.

"_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe in capital H-I-M"_

Kurt kept going up the aisle

"_**Hear these words and have faith"**_

Blaine started following him up

"_I love my life _

_I love this record and"_

" _Mi amore vole fe ya"__**"There ain't no mountain too great"**_

Their voices weaved different words to the same beat. Kurt had no idea how Blaine managed to mix the two songs so well without any prior preparation but he just went along with it.

"_Don't be a drag just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen"_

"_**With the fear of a child"**_

"_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient"_

"_**Or the spirit of life"**_

Kurt reached the end of the aisle and was pushed up against the railing as Blaine got precariously close. When they were less than a foot away, Kurt twisted around and started running towards the other aisle.

"_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast bullied or teased"_

"_**They're watching over"**_

Blaine ran after him.

"_Rejoice and live your life today_

'_Cus baby you were born this way"_

"_**Everything we see"**_

Kurt reached the steps to the stage and raced up them, Blaine followed not long after, taking the steps two by two.

"_No matter gay straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgender life"_

"_**In your reflection"**_

They circled each other onstage as they sang.

Sang to the world.

Sang to no one.

Sang to everyone.

Sang to each other.

"_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born to be brave"_

"_**They live in you"**_

Kurt didn't notice, but the space between them kept getting smaller with every second that passed.

"_Born this way"_

"_**Oh-oh-io"**_

They were both singing their hearts out by now, their voices echoing across the auditorium, mingling with each other, weaving in and out and all around, creating an intricate dance that the most agile of people could never even dream of imitating.

"_Born this way"_

_** "Oh-oh-io"**_

They were toe to toe, Blaine's voice overlapping Kurt's and not overpowering nor hiding under it, but matching it, making it better, betting itself.

_"Born this"_

"_**Oh-oh-I"**_

They sang the last chant together before Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and shoved them together, lowering his head to Kurt's neck and nibbling at the soft skin.

Kurt threw his head back, at any other moment he would be pushing Blaine away, but right here, right now, all he could think was-

"Oh"


	5. Joining

First off- To anyone and everyone who is reading this- THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU. Really, just thank you so much for taking time to read my little drabbles.

2. This one is linked to the second installment in a tiny way, so unlike all the other ones you have to read 2 to read this one.

3. I am so sorry, I'm taking way too long to update- life does that. Sorry.

4. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>A shiver went down his spine as he recalled the light fingers dancing down his back. A jolt went through his body as he pressed a finger against the bruise he had hidden under his scarf. His eyelids fluttered closed and a soft moan sounded at the back of his throat as he recalled the warm wetness of a tongue tracing along his jaw line.<p>

"Kurt?"

He jumped in his seat and turned to stare daggers at the petit girl sitting next to him.

"What?" he snapped at her under his breath, he was sure she was purposefully interrupting his… thinking.

A shy smile showed up on her face.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

He looked around the room in panic, hoping no one had heard what Rachel had just said.

"Oh," she hit his knee lightly "I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm going to keep my word."

"There's nothing to tell!" he huffed "there is nothing" he turned to glare at her "absolutely _nothing _between me and Blaine Anderson."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just saying, that time I caught you in the dressing room was not nothing and those little looks you keep giving each other aren't either."

"That wasn't-!" Kurt shrieked before he remembered where he was and mumbled an apology before turning back to Rachel "That wasn't anything- he was _attacking _me."

"Well," she giggled "I wouldn't mind being attacked myself."

"Rachel!" Kurt was always trying to dissuade her from thinking that he and Blaine were a thing "Blaine Anderson is a hormone driven good for nothing useless piece of-"

"Nothing of that" Rachel interrupted him "changes those little looks that you give him all the time _or_ the ones he gives you."

"The only looks I give him are of pure loathing" he continued before Rachel could interrupt him again "And anyways, even of he did want me as more than a little fuck toy, there is no way in high hell or heaven that I would even consider going out with him."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Because from what I saw and heard in the dressing room when he was 'attacking' you, you didn't seem so put off by it. And from your little daydream right now, I think I can guess he's attacked you more times since then."

Kurt felt his face heat up.

"It is not my fault that my teenage hormones are raging though my body ad he does ungodly things with his lips and hands!"

Rachel giggled hysterically, covering her mouth with her palm to muffle the noise.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

Rachel simply nudged her head towards the window next to Kurt that opened to the school hallway. The wide open window. The window outside of which Blaine Anderson was standing.

Kurt's eyes went wide as Blaine smirked at him and walked away.

He quickly turned and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"How long has he been standing there?" he nearly screamed at her.

"Since just before you started fantasizing about him." she smiled.

"And you didn't tell-" he was stopped from strangling her as the door to the room was opened.

Blaine walked in and went up to Schuester, interrupting his rant about how Journey was never not necessary.

"Um, hi" Schuester said as he looked Blaine up and down, taking in his less than neat appearance.

"Hey" Blaine looked lazily around the room "I was wondering if I could join."

Kurt's knuckles went white as he gripped the sides of his chair.

"Join?" Shue repeated Blaine's last word.

"Yes," Blaine chuckled "Your dancing singing circus? I thought it'd be a fun waste of my time."

Soft murmurs and whispers filled the air.

Blaine Anderson was joining Glee.

_Blaine Anderson was joining Glee._

_**Blaine Anderson was joining Glee.**_

No one seemed to believe it, much less Schue who despite his baffled look nodded slowly.

"Sure, just, um, just find a seat for now and you can audition later."

Blaine just nodded and did exactly what Kurt expected him to. Rachel was suddenly very interested in what Schue had to say as Blaine passed between her and the still tense Kurt to take the seat directly behind him.

Kurt bit down on his lower lip as he felt Blaine lean his head over his shoulder.

His warm breath ghosted over Kurt's ear as he whispered-

"I though you didn't believe in God."


	6. Classroom Shenanigans

Sorry for not updating for the longest time so as a peace offering- HAVE SOME SOFT SMUT

Its my first time going this far into writing this type of thing so any comments/ criticism would be MUCH appreciated.

**ENJOY **and as always if you want to find me on tumblr I'm Alleah95~

* * *

><p>Kurt propped his elbow on the desk and put his chin in his palm, zoning out as he gave the teacher a glassy stare. She continued her lecture and the students continued pretending to be paying attention.<p>

The tick of the clock was the only sound apart from the teachers dull voice that filled the room.

His eyes started getting heavy and were harder and harder to open back up every time he closed them when suddenly a weight was put on his thigh.

Kurt jumped a little in his seat before connecting the weight to Blaine. He looked down to find Blaine's hand on his right thigh, just a few inches above his knee.

He turned to glare at the boy sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at him, low enough that only he could hear.

The corner of Blaine's lips lifted in a smirk but his eyes remained on the teacher and his pencil continued scratching notes into his paper, giving no other sign that he had heard him.

Kurt tried to move his leg away but Blaine used just enough pressure to keep him in place. So instead, he reached under the desk and tried to remove Blaine's hand, but it wouldn't budge.

He gave up and started putting down some nonsensical garble in his notebook, pretending to be paying attention to the teacher.

Then the hand started moving.

Rubbing along his thigh, slowly getting higher and higher and further in.

Kurt squirmed in his seat, cursing the fact that his breath started getting shallow and his face was flushed. He bit the inside of his cheek and prayed to the god he didn't believe in that his cock would stop its upward journey.

Blaine started rubbing circles on Kurt's thigh, holding back a smile at how sensitive the skin there appeared to be as he moved closer and closer to the growing bulge on Kurt's lap.

A small gasp escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine reached his destination and cupped the bulge with his palm.

"B-blaine," he stuttered out "st-stop."

Blaine continued to look forward and write into his notebook when without warning he pressed his palm down and squeezed the slightest bit.

Kurt's hands flew to the desk and clutched the edge hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Blaine pressed down.

Harder.

Rougher.

Faster.

Little whimpers escaped Kurt's mouth as he was slowly pushed over the edge when-

The bell rang.

Kurt jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag, amazed that no one had noticed what had been happening. He ran out of the room, rushing to get somewhere, anywhere.

Away.

He ran as fast as he could, fast enough that no one could look twice at him and check if they really had just seen that.

He stumbled around the hallways. Yelping as a hand grabbed his elbow and yanked him into an empty classroom.

No sooner was the door closed than he was pressed up against it, another body flush against his.

A wet and hungry mouth sucked on his collarbone and soft curls tickled his jaw. Calloused hands softly flittered under his shirt, grazing his ribcage and abdomen. One of the hands went up to circle his nipple, Kurt couldn't help but arch into the touch, not even caring when he felt a smile on the mouth that was still attacking his collarbone. A moan escaped his lips as his nipple was pinched and rolled around. Before the moan completely left his lips his shirt was lifted, a rush of cold air hitting his overheated skin as the pinching fingers were replaced by a needy mouth.

He felt his knees going weak under him and slammed one hand on the wall, looking for something to hold on to as the other hand tangled itself into the soft curls.

"Blaine" the whine escaped his lips and a content hum came from Blaine, hitting the erect nipple that he had been suckling and turning all of Kurt's insides to jelly.

All Kurt could do was whimper as Blaine released his nipple with a faint pop and started placing wet kisses across his ribcage and down to his abdomen. The cold air stung on the wet areas as Blaine kept going lower. It wasn't until then that Kurt noticed that his pants had been unbuckled, the zipper put down, and Blaine was working on pulling them down over his throbbing erection.

The friction of the jeans moving across his cock sent a jolt through Kurt- temporarily making him regain his senses and grab the curls to yank the head away when Blaine started mouthing at him through his boxers. Kurt's clear senses went to hell.

Kurt practically purred as Blaine kissed at his cocks underside through his boxers, opening his mouth and softly nibbling, the wetness from his mouth seeping through the thin material of the boxers.

Soft pants came out of Kurt's mouth as he felt himself slowly unwinding.

"So hot." Blaine murmured, the low grumble of his voice sending dulled vibrations to Kurt's cock which in turn made his breath come faster. "So hot, and so, so mine, all mine."

Kurt's eyes started rolling to the back of his head.

"Yes," he panted "Yours, all-"

His eyes were suddenly wide open as he realized what he had just said. He yanked the hand tangled in the curls away from himself, a scream emitting from the boy falling backwards on his ass.

Kurt stared at him with wide open eyes for a second before turning and running out of the room, pulling his pants up as he did, glad for the first time in his life that he went to a school where the kids celebrated lunch like a sacred holiday and the cafeteria was their church.


End file.
